Morning Sex
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Sheldon surprises Penny in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon/Penny

Penny in only her bra and thong is in front of the mirror applying her makeup when Sheldon comes in.

She doesn't hear him until he puts his hand on her hip and the other pulls her thong to to the side as he pulls his pants down as he guides his cock into her vagina causing Penny to drop her makeup as she leans back so he could get as much pleasure into her, as he thrusts back and forth he spanks one ass cheek and then the other.

Even since they started dating and more importantly started having sex(she wasn't about to call it coitus, it made it too scientific and what they shared was more than that) it's like she unleashed a animal or opened the Pandora's box, she remembers their first time, she pulled his pants down and was taken back by his size, she figured it'd be long(given his weight), but she figured given his frame it'd be long but skinny, what she wasn't expecting was it was long and wide, she was amazed at his girth, it wasn't overwhelming or crazy but definitely something there, he was no doubt going to stretch me, she thought at the time. She still remembers giving Sheldon his first blow job she thought his head would explode, but only thing that exploded was him in her mouth. He complimented her skills, if it was any other guy she would've got dressed as quickly as possible and wanted to land a right hook, but in Sheldon speak he enjoyed that from her. The sex that night was quick, she wasn't expecting it not to be, all those years for without, what she wasn't expecting is how he made her cum so quickly. But each time that had sex it last longer and longer. She can honestly say Sheldon has satisfied her the most, which isn't a surprise to her, Mr. Overachiever, she called him that and of course he corrected her it was Doctor, I mean she don't become a genius by not picking up things quickly and Sheldon paid attention to what her body did and didn't like very quickly.

Her thoughts are brought out as Sheldon removed her bra and placed it by the sink as her started rubbing her breast and then the other and paying very special attention to her nipple. I'm going to cum soon she thought, and moments later that what she was doing, while Sheldon was hard as a rock pounding away in her pussy.

Several minutes later she feels him tense up and before long the speed picks up until he unleashes himself into her womb. Moments later he pulls out, grabs a tissue to wipe off his tip and says "Have a good day at work Penny." Leaving a satisfied but bewildered Penny.

"What was that?"

Don't complain girl that was the best sex of you life she tells her self, while grabbing her underwear and placing them back on while picking up where she was before Sheldon sex surprised her.

Xxxc


	2. Chapter 2

Penny surprises Sheldon.

Sheldon is in front of the sink brushing his teeth when Penny comes dressed in only a towel, she spins him around pulls his pants down and drops to her knees.

"Penny what the-"

But Sheldon is interrupted by Penny sucking his dick, God he loved how she was so good at this.

Penny loves giving him head, it's really the only time he'll be quiet and she has the power and the fact it's big doesn't hurt either. As she proceeds to DT Sheldon she feels him almost lose it.

He leans back and runs his hands through her blonde hair and before long he's cumming down her throat.

She stands up wipes her mouth and unties her robe, revealing nothing, not a inch of clothing on this goddess, she guides him in her. Sheldon proceeds to thrust in her, sounds from Penny are bouncing off the walls within seconds.

"Oh shit Sheldon." She cries out as she clings onto him.

He picks her up, places her on his crotch and leans against the counter. It almost made her cum there.

He picks up the pace as he thrusts in her, she can feel she's close, moments later she's calling his name as she cums.

After her legs are no longer shaky, she gets down from the counter and grabs her robe and proceeds to head out, before Sheldon stops her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Penny?"

"Sheldon you know what we just did by now."

"Not that, you coming and surprising me?"

"Oh, well you surprise me in the bathroom with sex, I surprise you."

She says exiting.

"Hey guys." She says in her robe heading back to the bedroom.

The guys just look at each other and shake their heads. All thinking the same thing, one how did Sheldon win Penny and second how did Mr. Asexual make those noises out of Penny.

Xx


End file.
